pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chansey
|name = Chansey |jname = (ラッキー Rakkii) |image = Chansey.png |ndex = 113 |evofrom = Happiny |evointo = Blissey |gen = Generation I |pronun = CHAN-see |hp = 250 |atk = 5 |def = 5 |satk = 35 |sdef = 105 |spd = 50 |total = 450 |species = Egg Pokémon |type = |height = 3'07" |weight = 76.3 lbs |ability = Natural Cure Serene Grace Healer (Dream World) |color = Pink |gender = 100% ♀/ 0% ♂ }} Chansey (Japanese: ラッキー Rakkii) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Chansey is an Egg Pokémon. It has three strands of hair sticking out on each side. Chansey is entirely light pink, except for its egg and tips of its "Hair." Special abilities Chansey can have the ability Natural Cure or the ability Serene Grace. Natural Cure causes all of Chansey's status effects to be cured when Chansey is switched out. Serene Grace doubles the chances that secondary effects happen. Chanseys are supposed to bring happiness and are seen carrying a stone shaped egg and shares it with injured Pokémon. Chansey (and it's evolutionary line) also happens to have more items associated with it than any other Pokémon: the Lucky Punch, the Lucky Incense, the Lucky Egg, and the aforementioned Oval Stone. In the anime In the anime Chansey are used as helper for Nurse Joy in the Pokémon Centers, but are replaced with Audino in Unova. Mood Chansey is an extremely brave and kind Pokémon and whatever its mood is, it's always smiling. It is known to bring anyone happiness. Evolution Chansey is the evolved form of Happiny, by leveling up Happiny while it holds Oval Stone during the day. Chansey evolves into Blissey when leveled up with max Hapiness. Game info Game locations | pokemon = Chansey| redblue = Safari Zone and Cerulean Cave| rbrarity = Uncommon| yellow = Safari Zone and Cerulean Cave| yrarity = Rare| goldsilver = Routes 13, 14, and 15| gsrarity = Rare| crystal = Routes 13, 14, and 15| crarity = Rare| rubysapphire = Trade| rsrarity = None| emerald = Trade| erarity = None| fireredleafgreen = Safari Zone| frlgrarity = Rare| diamondpearl = Routes 209, 210 and Trophy Garden| dprarity = Rare| platinum = Routes 209, 210 and Trophy Garden| ptrarity = Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver = Routes 13, 14, and 15, Safari Zone| hgssrarity = Rare, Swarm| blackwhite = Evolve Happiny (White only)| bwrarity = None| }} Side game locations | Pokemon = Chansey| Snap = Beach| Channel = Upgrade binder| Trozei = Secret Storage 15, Endless Level 18, Forever Level 18, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1 = Joyous Tower (50F, 60F, 77F)| PMD2 = Happy Outlook (B1F-B19F)| Rumble = Silent Forest| }} Pokédex entries | redblue = A rare and elusive Pokémon that is said to bring happiness to those who manage to get it.| yellow = A gentle and kind-hearted Pokémon that shares its nutritious eggs if it sees an injured Pokémon.| gold = It walks carefully to prevent its egg from breaking. However, it is extremely fast at running away.| silver = Few in numbers and difficult to capture, it is said to bring happiness to the trainer who catches it.| crystal=People try to catch it for its extremely nutritious eggs, but it rarely can be found.| ruby = Chansey lays nutritionally excellent eggs on an everyday basis. The eggs are so delicious, they are easily and eagerly devoured by even those people who have lost their appetite.| sapphire = Chansey lays nutritionally excellent eggs on an everyday basis. The eggs are so delicious, they are easily and eagerly devoured by even those people who have lost their appetite.| emerald = Chansey lay nutritionally excellent eggs every day. The eggs are so delicious, they are eagerly devoured by even those people who have lost their appetite.| firered = It lays several eggs a day. The eggs are apparently rich in nutrients and extremely delicious.| leafgreen = A rare and elusive Pokémon that is said to bring happiness to those who manage to get it.| diamond = It is said to deliver happiness. Being compassionate, it shares its eggs with injured people.| pearl = It lays several eggs a day and won't share them with those who have evil in their hearts.| platinum = A kindly Pokémon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokémon or people.| heartgold = It walks carefully to prevent its egg from breaking. However, it is extremely fast at running away.| soulsilver = Being few in number and difficult to capture, it is said to bring happiness to the Trainer who catches it.| black = A kindly Pokémon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokémon or people.| white = A kindly Pokémon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokémon or people.| black 2=A kindly Pokémon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokémon or people.| white 2=A kindly Pokémon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokémon or people.| }} Sprites |number = 113 |rbspr = Chansey RB.png |yspr = Chansey Y.png |grnspr = Chansey RG.png |Iback = Chansey Back I.png |gldspr = Chansey G.png |gldsprs = Chansey Shiny G.png |slvspr = Chansey S.png |slvsprs = Chansey Shiny S.png |cryspr = Chansey C.gif |crysprs = Chansey Shiny C.gif |IIback = Chansey Back II.png |IIbacks = Chansey Shiny Back II.png |rbysapspr = Chansey RS.png |rbysapsprs = Chansey Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr = Chansey(E)Sprite.gif |emeraldsprs = Chansey Shiny E.gif |frlgspr = Chansey(FRLG)Sprite.png |frlgsprs = Chansey Shiny FRLG.png |IIIback = Chansey Back III.png |IIIbacks = Chansey Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = Chansey DP.png |dpsprs = Chansey Shiny DP.png |ptspr = Chansey Pt.png |ptsprs = Chansey Shiny Pt.png |hgssspr = Chansey(HGSS)Sprite.png |hgsssprs = Chansey Shiny HGSS.png |IVback = Chansey Back IV.png |IVbacks = Chansey Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Chansey BW.png |bwsprs = Chansey Shiny BW.png |Vback = Chansey Back V.png |Vbacks = Chansey Shiny Back V.png }} Trivia *Chansey shares the same species as Exeggcute. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Pink Pokémon